


Secret Admirer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Community: hd_seasons, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a mysterious admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Mystery"

On the first day of Christmas hols, Draco woke up and found that his dorm room had been decorated in traditional greenery. He questioned his only roommate who had remained, but Blaise denied any knowledge of the treat. The rest of the dungeons were bare as usual, and neither boy could figure out who or what had given them the holiday treatment. As the day went on, Draco tried to put it out of his mind, but it was hard: he hated mysteries.

The second day of hols, Draco woke up to a large plush green blanket spread over his bed. Blaise again denied responsibility, but Draco didn't like the twinkle forming in the other boy's eye.

The third day of hols, Draco woke up to a large box sitting atop his trunk. Cautiously, he opened it, and discovered a brand new Firebolt GX. These we're even supposed to hit the stores until this afternoon, and the very first shipment had been pre-ordered months in advance! Blaise gaped at the new broom, and Draco barely refrained from doing the same. It was a masterpiece of aerodynamic magic, and worth a pretty knut. Whoever his mysterious santa was, they had money to spend. But still, Draco didn't like not knowing who was doing this for him.

The fourth day of hols, Draco woke up and looked around expectantly, but he couldn't find anything different about the room. Blaise teased him for being greedy, after having gotten the amazing broom, but Draco was simply more confused. It wasn't until he opened his trunk that he found a note, sitting neatly atop his school robes.

_Hog's Head, 7PM. Come alone._

Draco frowned. Sixth years were allowed into Hogsmeade this week, but as today was Christmas Eve, the village would be fairly well packed. Still, it seemed like this might be his chance to meet his mysterious benefactor, and he desperately wanted to know who had done all this for him. Mind made up, and manfully ignoring Blaise's teases about his impending _date_ , Draco got dressed in his best cloak and walked down to the village, arriving precisely fifteen minutes early.

At the pub, the man behind the bar greeted him and directed him down a dark hallway. Draco briefly wondered if this was some kind of trap, but he nevertheless followed the directions. He found a door which lead to a private room. Inside, a feast for two was laid out, in a cozy room that smelled of fresh greenery and delicious spices. Unsure what to do, Draco sat at one end of the table.

As the clock above the fire chimed 7, the door opened, and a cloaked stranger entered. "Hello Draco."

"Hello," Draco replied evenly, refusing to show his unease to this stranger as he rose.

"I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation, and that you liked my other gifts," the stranger continued. "I have to admit, the Malfoy heir is a bit hard to shop for, but I am pleased to say that I eventually found a few things I thought you would enjoy."   
Draco took a deep breath. "I do appreciate the gifts you have given me," he began politely, "but I would appreciate even more knowing who you are."

The mysterious figure chuckled, and Draco shivered a bit at his tone. "I would like nothing more than to tell you, Draco, but I would like you to get to know me, before I reveal myself to you fully. I was hoping that dinner would give us that chance... if you are willing."

Still dubious and a bit confused, Draco found his curiosity warring with his need to know. Finally he retook his seat. "Alright. Where do you want to start?"

)(o)(

On the fifth day of hols, Blaise woke up to the sight of Draco and Harry Potter curled up in the blonde's bed together. With a smug smile, he rolled over and went back to sleep. 


End file.
